Sora Gets a Visit from a Friend
by FUCKOFF
Summary: Will lets just say everyone kinda acts out of character in this one.


Sora gets a visit from a friend.  
p  
  
The Digidestined are settling down for the night, and are now eating fish.  
Everyone is happy, will everyone except Sora that is.  
p  
"Ugh I'm getting sick of this fish!" Sora growled.  
p  
Tai trying to be helpful replied, "Umm hey Sora I have some of this new fruit you can have."  
p  
Unfortanetly Tai was greeted by a not so pleasant sound, "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID FRUIT!!" Sora yelled at the whimpering Tai.  
p  
Everyone was taken back by Sora's burst of anger. Mimi was brave enough to speak up. "God Sora what the hell is wrong with you?"  
p  
"Nothing, I'm going to bed now goodnight."  
p  
With that Sora went to bed, still throughly PO'ed. Biyomon looked at Sora then Mimi, and asked in her usual whiny voice, "Mimi! Why is Sora acting like such a conceited bitch?!"  
p  
"Will Biyomon no one really knows why so let's just go to bed." Izzy answered.  
p  
So they all went to sleep, snoring loudly in content.  
p  
The next morning.  
p  
"AAAAAEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAEEEEKK!!!!!!!!!" These were screams the DigiDestined heard.   
Tai being his usual brave, and stupid self ran towards the screams. He reached Sora, and obviously thought she had been attacked for a few drops of blood were seen around Sora. He ran up to her, and covered her body trying to protect her from the evil Digimon.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN TAI!!!??" Sora screeched loudly.  
Tai obviously hurt stood up, "Gee Sora I though a bad digimon was after you."  
"Will for your information I got my PERIOD!!!" Sora yelled causing everyhting to fall still. The birds flew away, and creatures scurried off.  
Mimi and the others ran towards Tai, and the others. Mimi knowing very well what was going on, told the other's to get lost. She then consoled the now crying girl who was now all too happy to be taking comfort in her best friends arms.  
"Why did this have to happen? I'm so confused, and I feel bloated, and worst of all I don't have any pads or Tampons!!" Sora wailed.  
Mimi shushed her friend. Upon hearing this all the horny male digi-destined decided that they would get the tampons for Sora. They all glare at each other then go their seperate way's.  
p  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
p  
Tai's POV.  
p  
Tai was just happily strolling along looking for someplace that sold tampons, because he wanted to get on Sora's good side. He had the hots for her, and really wanted to get in her pants. Upon strolling he noticed a glowing box. He ran closer to it, and found a golden box of tampons.  
p  
"WOO HOO!! YESS!! I FOUND THEM!!! HHEEE YAAA!!!" Tai screamed in happiness.  
p  
Matt who was just within ear shot of Tai's screaming ran up to him, and punched him in the face. "Ow what the hell was that for you stupid jerk!?" Tai asked.  
p  
"I'm gonna be the hero this time Tai! Now give me the tampons!" Matt yelled.  
p  
Tai held the box back, and screamed, "NEVER!!"  
p  
The two boys got into a major fist fight over the box of tampons.  
p  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~***~~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~***~*~*~*~*  
p  
"Hmm Joe is seems that the most logical explanation for this diaper shaped object is will it must be a digmon diaper." Izzy was holding what was obvioulsy a pad.  
p  
`"You idiot that's a pad!!!" Joe yelled.  
p  
Izzy looked at the object again, "So it appears it needs further research."  
p  
Joe just groaned.  
p  
Meanwhile.  
p  
"Mimi I feel so bloated.." Sora whined.  
p  
Mimi looked dazed and then snapped out of her tranz. "Oh yeah you are bloated."  
p  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" Sora screamed, and beat Mimi into a bloody pulp.  
p  
~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
p  
All TK and Kari do in this story is make out.  
p  
At the fight.  
p  
"I'll never give the box to you Matt!" Tai yelled as he punched Matt in the face.  
p  
Unfortanetly that rendered Matt unconsiouse. Tai looked around and took the box, then took Matt's wallet.  
p  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
p  
That night.  
p  
Tai, and Sora were at the lake.   
p  
"Uh hey Sora I got something for you." Tai opened the box.  
p  
Sora smiled gleefully, and exclaimed, "Oh Tai thank you!!!"  
p  
"Does this mean we can have sex?" Tai grinned.  
p  
Sora kicked Tai in the nuts, causing him to kneel down in pain. "You stupid pervet!!"  
p  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
p  
Izzy was still looking at the pad, and Joe was asleep.  
p  
THE END  



End file.
